Mutual
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: Warren likes Will,Seems the feeling is mutual.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the chacaters in this story i only own the plot the rest belongs to disney or whoever.

Warnings: it contains slash/yaoi basically guy on guy okay good, if you dont like it kindly hit the little button that says back.

Summary:Warren likes Will and it turns out the feeling is mutual!!!

Mutual.

Scared,cowardly,fightened, These are words that people normally didn't associate with Warren peace, he was more Feiry,Tough,Utterly Gorgeous.

Warren Peace had known he was bisexual since his freshman year at sky high,the esteemed school for superhero's, he was now mid way though his junior year and has been intimate with at least a dozen or so of both sexes,With sholder length ebony black hair,with a single ruby red streak,and smoldering black eye that your feared they stared right into your soul he was topped off with a lean muscler body and a tanned flawless complexion,hes was naturally sort after by many of his peers.

But, since he started his junior year he hadn't been in a relationship or even been intimate with anyone,though many people did offer.

Why?,You may ask,Well since the start of the school year he had a crush of his best friend, Will Stronghold, with messy,mop like mousy brown hair and bright,big brown eye's that always had a sparkly in them,Will was often defined as cute or adorable, but, to warren's eye's he was much,much more.

Warren was currently waiting at the bus stop for the school bus and Will to arrive. Will arrive shortly before the bus was due to arrive.

"Hey,Warren" Will greeted as he embraced Warren in a one armed hug.

"Hey,Where's hippie chick" he repiled as he returned the hug

"Layla's got some family do to go to,Wedding or something"

"okay,so its just us today i guess"

"yeah, erm Warren,can i ask you a personal question"

"Sure, but it doesn't mean im gonna answer it"

"How did you know you were bisexual?" he asked sheepishly

"well, how can i explain it, well, i know say you see a guy and you think,he's good looking"Will nodded"well i think more then that its a question of would you shag them, i feel the same sexual attraction to both men and women"

"Do you think im good looking?"

"Yeah i do"Will smiled at this

"Would you shag me?"

Warren blushed "yeah"

Will smile "good"

Before Warren could even blink,he felt hot yet soft lips atop his own,he couldnt belive it,Will god damn bloody stronghold was kissing him,his crush was kissing him.

Before Will could even consider retreating, Warren wound his fingers into the sliky tressel's of Will's hair and pulled his body flush against his own. When the kisses turned lazy,Warren reluctently pulled away and looked straight into Will's eye's.

"What was that for?"he asked still in his post kiss euphoric trance.

"It's my way of telling you that i like you,im guessing the feeling is mutual"

"oh yes" Warren then attacked Will's lips as the school bus pulled to a stop.

Warren and Will we're completely oblivious to the gawking students on the bus and the amused driver.

The day really did start on the right foot.

...............................................................................................................A/N: i hoped you like it, its the frist fan fic i have written myself and posted.

Reveiw if you wish its your choice.(though it would be nice :D)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Love you all xxx

XXXX

XXX

XX

X


	2. Chapter 2

Mutual Will's Version

As Will walked to the bus stop he saw his best friend Warren Peace standing there in his Leather biker jacket and Ebony and Ruby hair brushing against his strong masculine jaw, He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the uber sexy pyro.

Many people thought he and Layla were the perfect couple and in some ways they were but they split because they were just to different but they still worked well as friends, Well that's what the public was told, the actual reason was that it wasn't Layla that Will called when he spilled his seed, It was Warren, it wasn't Layla, Will had sexual fantasies of it was the tall, dark and handsome visage of his best friend that appear in his dreams.

Will thought back to a time when he did fancy Layla, Sure she is pretty and has a great body, the same could be said for Gwen, but neither of them excited him like Warren does, Just the sight of Warren makes his body go into orgasmic mode.

He reached Warren and the ebony man turned and Will put his arm up for a one armed hug, manly yet still bodily contact,

"Hey, Warren" He greeted and as he withdraw from the hug he smelt the unique smell that was Warren peace, Leather, Pine trees and musk.

"Hey, Where's the Hippie chick" His voice felt like melted chocolate

"Layla's got some family do to go to, Wedding or something" Will was thankful for this as he had a plan to see if Warren had even the slightest liking of him other then Friends just to find the right way to implement it.

"Okay, so its just us today I guess" Will was sure he saw a minute hint of a smile, but Warrens face became expressionless once again a millisecond later so he was not sure

"Yeah, Erm, Warren can I ask you a personal question? Well no better time then the present to implement his master plan.

"Sure, But it doesn't mean I'm gonna answer it"

"How did you know you was Bisexual?" He tried to be sheepish so Warren wouldn't click onto his plan

"Well, How can i explain it, Well, I know say you see a guy and you think, he's good looking"Will nodded, That's what he thought about a lot of guys but none of them matched up to the god in front of him "Well i think more then that its a question of would you shag them, I feel the same sexual attraction to both men and women" Will nodded, sure Will thought a lot of guys and girls were good looking but he didn't feel any sexual attraction to either sex, Maybe he was just Warrensexual.

'Here goes my plan thought will'

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah I do" Will smiled, 'At least he thinks I'm good looking, time for the big one'

"Would you shag me?" Will spoke with as much confidence as he could muster, a yes would make his heart sing and his world spin but a no would make his heart shatter and his world crash and burn.

Will saw a faint blush work its way up the tanned cheeks and the almost inaudible "Yeah" made his face light up in joy

"Good" was all he could muster before he attacked the full lips and featured in many of his nightly fantasies, He licked the softest bottom lip he ever felt and was granted access to the velvety cavern and the silky yet muscular tongue he dreamed did wicked things to him, It felt much better in reality, He Felt Warren hands entwine with his hair at the base of his neck and his body being pulled flush against the muscles of the strong body opposite him.

When the kisses turned lazy he felt Warren pull away slowly and he stared into the soul seeing dark eyes,

"What was that for?"

"It's my way of telling you that I like you, I'm guessing the feelings Mutual?"

"Oh, Yes"

It was Will turn to have his Lips attack and he couldn't be Happier

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This chapter of the story is dedicated to Mordred- Driud10, Here's another one just for you(and the other readers of course)

I may or may not write more just depends if the inspiration hits me like it did today

Live Long and God Bless

Shona xxx


End file.
